I am Proud of My Brother, the King
by Lady Firewing
Summary: Caspian must fight his demons and thirst for revenge. His sister Cala wants to help him overcome them and become the king he should be. A one-shot of how Caspian makes his decision at the end of Prince Caspian.


**Hello again! This is actually from a full story that I did from Prince Caspian (based on the movie, sorry book-only lovers). It's about his sister Cala, who also runs away with him when their cousin is born. I probably won't be publishing the full thing, but I loved this part too much to keep it to myself.**

**From knowledge of the relationship my own sister and I have, I know that sometimes you need your siblings to help you see what choice you should make.**

**For background: This follows the movie plot, just with Cala also in it. This is right after the scene with the White Witch. Caspian isn't sure about what he should do about Miraz. Cala gives him her feelings on the matter, but she leaves it up to him to make the final call.**

**_This is sounds._**

_Italics/underlined is memories (for some reason it won't let me underline this part)._

_This is thoughts._

* * *

><p>"How could you be so bloody <em>stupid<em>?" Caspian and Cala were sitting on top of the ledge on Aslan's How. She started to tell him off for the incident earlier that day. "You nearly brought back the _White Witch_! Moronic doesn't even touch on your idiocy!" Caspian kept his eyes down. He was ashamed of what he did and didn't want more reprimands for it, but he knew that the best thing to do was just let Cala blow off her pent up feelings. It was more than just anger at him. It was grief for the father that they had lost and the hurt for the betrayal of their uncle. "How could you go against Aslan like that? What could possibly have made you even consider that? Have you learned nothing in your sixteen years?" She sat down, sighing; she didn't feel like yelling anymore, even though she was still frustrated. "Why? Is it that you are so bent on revenge all reason is lost with you? Couldn't you possibly let it go?"

"He murdered our father." Caspian replied shortly. Cala felt her heart break at his steely tone. It was so unlike her normally calm and kind brother to act this way.

Why did power have to be so alluring that brothers were willing to fight over it? To kill each other for it? Cala wondered these things, among others. If it wasn't, then none of this would be happening. Why must man be so weak?

"That's still not the right choice." Caspian made a scoffing noise. "No. You will listen to me." Cala drew herself up and refused to back down from her brother. "_Nothing. _No spell, no hope, not _anything _will bring him back! And if you kill him, especially in cold blood, you will be no better than Miraz. Are you willing to become like the man you hate? A cold-blooded killer? I don't think our father would want his son and heir to be like Miraz. Learn to _forgive_, Caspain. Be the better man. Be a king that all can be proud of. One that _I_ can be proud to call my brother." With that, she rose and turned to leave, when she heard a _**thump, thump, thump.**_

Cala and Caspian ran to the edge of the ledge and looked out. She could see legions of infantry marching forward.

"Oh no." She whispered. She could sense that the time for Caspian to prove his worthiness as king was at hand.

* * *

><p><strong>There's a bit of stuff here, but mainly it's just that they decide to send Lucy, Susan, and Cala to find Aslan, but Lucy has to go on ahead, while Cala and Susan stay back and fight the soldiers in the forest (like in the movie, minus Caspian coming in). They return at the same time that Susan and Caspian did in the movie, and Peter and Miraz agree on a respite. Mostly it's Cala's POV, but there is a small part in Caspian's.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I think it's dislocated." Peter moaned. Cala and Susan had just returned from helping Lucy, who had made it through the guards attacking them. She was on her way to finding Aslan. Unable to follow, the other two had returned to the How to prepare for the battle. Miraz had managed to get a cut on his thigh, but Peter was definitely in worse shape. His arm was limp and at a strange angle that it should not be able to make. After wishing him luck, Susan left to fight with the archers. Cala stayed to help Peter.<p>

"Talk to him, Ed." Cala instructed the dark-haired boy. To Peter, she said, "Keep still, while I examine your arm."

As an experienced healer, Cala inspected his arm. She prodded the injury very gently, but it still caused him to stiffen. "Definitely dislocated." She muttered. Now she had to snap it back into place. It worried her. The pain from actually setting the bone back was so excruciating that most fainted, even the strongest of men. She prayed to Aslan that Peter wouldn't. They needed him alert and awake.

Positioning herself, one foot braced against Peter's seat and one hand on his body to prevent him moving, she yanked on his arm with all her might. He cried out as it gave a great _**snap**_. He gained a lot of respect in her eyes. Usually any time she witnessed such a procedure, the patient would at least be screaming. "Sorry." She apologized. "But there was no other choice." Feeling the shoulder, she smiled. The bone had been placed in the socket properly. But it was still very tender and could easily slip out if Peter wasn't careful, and they didn't have time to wrap it.

"It'll have to do." She pursed her lips. "Normally you'd be under strict orders not to move that arm for at least a week, but we can't help it this time. Try to keep it under minimal stress as best as you possibly can." Her tone revealed her apprehension for his safety. A useless arm was practically suicide. "I'll go and fight with the archers." Cala turned and raced up the side of the How, while Peter returned to the duel. As she turned, she saw that Peter had been able to force Miraz into a kneeling position in the time it took her to station herself. She could see Miraz's lips move, probably in a call for respite. Peter turned to leave the ring, when Miraz suddenly went on the attack.

"Peter!" Susan, who was next to Cala, screamed. He turned and blocked the swipe and managed to stab Miraz instead. Peter raised his sword to prepare for the final strike.

"What?" Miraz spat as the young king hesitated. "Too cowardly to take a life?"

"It's not mine to take." Peter's voice was full of contempt. He turned and offered his sword to Caspian.

* * *

><p>This is it. It's time to avenge his father's murder.<p>

Almost unbidden, Cala's voice interrupted his vengeful thoughts. _If you kill him… you are no better than him…. I don't think our father would want his son and heir to be like Miraz._

_Be a king…. One that I can be proud to call my brother._

* * *

><p><em>Please, Caspian.<em> Cala begged her brother mentally.

Miraz said something to Caspian, but the wind blew his words away. She could hear Caspian's war cry and see as he plunged the sword downwards. But it never touched Miraz. Instead, it buried itself into a crack in the sparring area.

"Not one like you." Those words did reach Cala's ears. "Keep your life, but I am giving the Narnians back their land." The Narnians cheered as he turned to face them, raising his arms in victory.

_I'm proud of you, Caspian._ Cala mentally congratulated her brother. He had battled his demons and won. No matter what might come next, she knew that he was ready to take the throne, and she was proud of him for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Just in case you forgot, Miraz told Caspian: "Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine king." or something close to that.<strong>

**So that's it! I won't tell you the ending, just in case I actually do publish the full thing. But you probably have an idea what happens, if you've read the book or seen the movie.**

**And, no, I did not change the actual plot, only what might have brought it about.**


End file.
